Wishes: Lovers
by Cynthia Nicole
Summary: I think I am going to write a bunch of lemons put them here Waring: Lemon! Rated m!


"JayFeather." A voice whispered. A gray tom stirred in his nest. "What is it SnowFlight?" His voice leaked with anger, the white she-cat flinched. She knows JayFeather could be grumpy. "I want to go for a walk. Will you come with me?"

"Fine. But do you really need me to go with you?" Snowflights brown eyes just looked at JayFeathers blue ones. "I didn't want to go alone." She mewed.

The two cats left, the forest was cool for Green-leaf. The night was breezy and fresh scents filled the air. Snowflight walked close to the Medicine Cat, so close their pelt brushed. Their paws were the only sounds from the two cats as the lake came into view. For Snowflight at least.

JayFeather could feel heat running off the she-cats pelt in waves. Her heat scent was strong enough to keep JayFeathers attention on her, not where his paws felt. He had tripped three times before the lake was a few tail lengths away!

The sand was soft under paw. He could hear SnowFlights nervous paws shuffle in the sand. What was she nervous for? Maybe the fact that being in heat made some she-cats uncomfortable around toms.

"It is really pretty out JayFeather." She mewed. "Hmmp." JayFeather said. He hated being blind. It was worse than being lied to. SnowFlight never metioned anything about his blindness, which JayFeather was grateful for.

"SnowFlight?" JayFeather began. "Anything wrong?" Snowflight didn't answer, just continued to shuffle her paws. But she took him by surprise when she tackled him to the ground.

"Let's play!" She said, excitement fueling her voice. Before JayFeather could say anything she took off into the forest. JayFeather followed.

It was amazing how fast the blind tom was. He caught up to Snowflight. By the scent she was clawing up a tree, or down, seeing as for the second time that night she tackled him to the ground.

JayFeather hissed in surprise. Snowflight giggled. She was young. Just became a warrior 5 moons ago. She was strong and brave. Every tom wants to be her mate. Including JayFeather, he truly loved her.

The two cats wrestled like kits, ending in a heap. JayFeather began grooming her fur; both of them were covered in dirt. She purred, following him as she groomed his pelt.

As SnowFlight got lower, JayFeather was even lower, he could smell her core. If he wasn't a Medicine Cat….

SnowFlight moaned. She now lied on her back legs apart. JayFeather lick her belly, she moaned again. It was her heat scent that made him lick farther down. His tongue licked over her core.

"JayFeather!" She mewed in surprise. But she didn't make a move to stop him. As he licked her more and more, the warrior code was shoved father back into his mind. They both soon forgot.

He dipped his tongue experientially into her, she gasped, she loved it. JayFeather licked her walls, soon enough, she came, spraying warm onto his muzzle.

JayFeather felt her shift. She turned and licked her juice off his face, his member was out completely. She shifted again.

"JayFeather?" She mewed; he knew what position she was in. She wanted him to mate with her. He argued with himself. But the she-cat won him.

He mounted her. He could feel her nervousness flood her pelt. Love and lust were there to. She knew this was going to hurt. He licked her ears, her face, in hopes she would relax.

"I won't hurt you." JayFeather whispered in her ears, and pushed himself in.

SnowFlight gasped in pain, JayFeather felt how tight she was. He hated himself for enjoying this while she was in pain.

He pushed the feeling away. It would stay away until she felt it to. JayFeather gently pumped his hips into hers. She meowed, "JayFeather! Just go! It doesn't hurt!"

JayFeather knew it was a lie, though it didn't hurt as bad. He pumped faster and harder. Snowflight bucked hers back to meet each of his thrust.

JayFeather gripped her scruff as his seed filled her. The pair yowled in pleasure.

"JayFeather!" A voice yowled! _Lionblaze _ JayFeather thought as his scent hit his nose. "Snowflights kits are coming!"

JayFeather grabbed his needed herbs, and rushed to the nursery.

"Congratulation, Snowflight. You have 4 healthy kits." JayFeather purred. His kits were healthy.

After FernCloud and Daisy left the nursery, JayFeather and Snowflight discussed the names.

"The first is a black tom. I think we should name him Nightkit." Snowflight mewed. "The second is also a tom. He has White fur with a gray tail and legs!"

JayFeather could image the kit, grown and strong. "GrayKit." JayFeather suggested. Snowflight nodded.

"The next one is a dark gray she-cat." JayFeather already knew a name for her. "Ravenkit."

"Okay! That's a good name! The last she-kit is a gray tabby, she looks just like you. Featherkit."

"Featherkit it is." JayFeather nuzzled his mate. He said good-bye and disappered into the shadows of the Medicine Den.


End file.
